Frying Pans and Little Black Dresses
by OCsRuleMyLife
Summary: Hungary is a lonely girl. And waiting for Friday with Roderich is such a long time... luckily, there's always Prussias to abuse and seduce! HunxPru! Human names used. Filling request.


Frying Pans and Little Black Dresses

Hungary reclined on her couch, her feet stuck up on her table, and her arms behind her head. She was lonely, as usual. She yawned, and pulled out her phone, checking through her calendar. She had booked appointments with boredom until Friday night, when Roderich visited. She tossed her phone to the side, letting it land in her basket on top of her clothes. She looked over at the basket, a thought sliding through her head. _Well, if Roderich is coming over in a few days, I may as well prepare an outfit…_ She stood, and went over to her basket, picking up her phone and putting it back into the pocket of her green jacket, carrying the basket to her washing room. She dug through the basket, looking for something fun. She tossed a pair of panties into the machine. "Oops. Should have washed those after the last time Bella came over…"

Down through the pile she went, discovering treasures and… things long soiled. She pulled out some lingerie, and raised an eyebrow at it with a smirk. She licked her finger, and wiped off the stain on the inner left thigh of the bottoms. "These would do nicely. Quite nicely."

She smiled at them, folding what little could be folded and letting the rest sit inside, and placed the sexy black underwear in its own little pile. At the very bottom, she found her favorite little dress, a thin, black, well-fitting dress that Roderich had given her for Christmas a few years back. She smiled, and lifted it up. "It's not even dirty… I wonder how it got in the basket."

She shrugged, and put it with the lingerie. "A perfect combination. Won't dear Roderich be happy to see me!"

She giggled to herself, and looked at her little pile. She thought for a moment. What was it missing? Shoes! Of course! She turned and ran down her hallway to her bedroom. She pulled open her shoe closet, and looked up and down the sides of it. _Hmmm, which to pick, which to pick._ She tried a pair of black flats, red flats, then some six inch red stilettos. She took off the stilettos to examine the bottom of one of the heels. A small, now dried, liquid, was stuck on, dried from time. She flicked it off. Apparently she had forgotten to clean a lot of things since the last time Bella came over. She put those back, deciding it would be a little ironic to wear the same shoes for her ex-husband and her drinking buddy. She took out some slightly shorter-heeled black knee-boots, laced all the way to the top with a thin black string. They fit shapely onto her legs, and the heels pushed her legs into an angle that made them look very good. She smirked. Absolutely perfect. She walked back to where the pile was, and took off the boots to put on the lingerie and the dress, then put the boots back on. She walked into the bathroom, looking at herself in her huge mirror. She smoothed the sides, examined the curves, pondered the attractiveness. _Oh, why am I so worried? He always said it didn't matter how I dressed… But this'll probably have him all over me as soon as dinner's over._

At that moment, the doorbell rang, and she frowned. _Who could that possibly be?_ She walked out of her bathroom, down her hallway, and to the door, looking through the eyehole. She frowned, grabbing the frying pan beside the door. She opened the door, and Prussia let himself in, as she held the pan behind her back. "Oh, hello, Gilbert, yes, feel free to come in."

"Oh, danke!" He grinned at her obnoxiously, kicking her door shut. She slammed the frying pan into his face. "Shut up. Why are you here?"

Prussia rubbed his nose, wiping the blood on his sleeve. "I was just here to visit, jeez."

She sighed. "Well… I was bored anyway. Sit down."

He quickly obliged. While an indolent tough guy on the outside, even Prussia was smart enough to be housetrained by the frying pan. She walked towards the kitchen. "You hungry?"

"Ah… nein. But I am thirsty. If you have any beer, that is."

Hungary chuckled as she opened her fridge, pulling out two bottles of beer, shutting the fridge again, and turned back out of the kitchen. She tossed a beer to Prussia. "Drink away. I've got a million."

Prussia popped the cap, and laid it on the table beside the couch, taking a drink. He swished it in his mouth before swallowing. "Belgian."

Hungary sat beside him, rolling her eyes, then hitting him on the head with the frying pan once more. "It says so on the bottle, dumbass."

Prussia looked shocked, and checked the bottle to find that it, in fact, did say in the corner of the label 'Brewed in Belgium'. "Well… I'll be damned."

"Please do."

"That's not very nice." Prussia made a face at her, which earned a flick to the forehead. "Ow!"

"That didn't hurt, you liar."

"Ja, ja, okay, fine." He took a swig of the bottle again. "So… what's up with the getup?"

She crossed her arms. "Roderich is coming over on Friday night. I'd say that's an appropriate occasion."

Prussia laughed. "It's not THAT hard to get that tightwad in bed, Gott, Eliza…" He finished his chortling, and spoke again. "But anyway, I'm here to tell you he's not coming."

"I don't believe you."

"Whyyyyy?"

"Because Roderich has never missed a date. And if he were to, he would send someone reliable, like Vash, or just call me himself. Not send you."

Prussia reached into his pocket. "He told me you might say that."

He procured a handwritten note, and placed it in her hands. She unfolded it and read it aloud. "I'm not coming on Friday. Sorry. –Roddy."

Elizaveta slammed the frying pan into Prussia's head once more.

"What the hell was that one for?" He rubbed his head tenderly.

"This is in your handwriting. And he doesn't call himself Roddy."

Prussia muttered, "It was a verbal dictation…"

Eliza stared at him for a while. "If you wanted to get screwed that badly, why not go to Bella's house, Gil?"

He looked at her incredulously. "Get screwed? JUST to get screwed? No." He leaned towards her, taking her hands. "There's something special that I want."

She headbutted him in the nose, and he fell over. "No there's not. You just want to stay over for a night."

He sat back up. "Not true! It's special!"

She wacked him yet again with the frying pan. "Don't play with girls' feelings like that. You'll end up dead."

He made a face. "I'm going to end up dead anyway, with your treatment…"

She raised the frying pan above her head. "NEIN NEIN, I'M SORRY, I APOLOGIZE, LET ME BOW DOWN AND SERVE YOU!"

He repeatedly touched his forehead to the folds of the black dress. She smirked very slightly. "Serve me, huh?"

He blinked. _Shit._ "Ah… I didn't say that."

She got onto her knees on the couch, and crawled over to him, straddling him. "Serve me until when?"

He leaned back, afraid of the look on her face. "Look, it was just a joke, Eliza… I'll go if you want…"

She bent down and bit his ear softly. "Serve me… until when?"

He blinked, shivering slightly at the warm breath on his ear. "Ahm… what's up with the change of mood, Eliza…? This is a little creepy…"

Her hand trailed up his torso and to his shoulder. "Oh, you know me… impulsive… often a little… desperate…"

He coughed, looking at the window. "Eliza… you know that I have no objection to the idea of staying here all day with you pinning me on the couch and having your way with me… but didn't you say Roddy was coming over on Friday? He has MONEY… and INFLUENCE… and CONNECTIONS… with RUSSIANS… and I don't wanna DIE… making any connections?"

She licked his earlobe gently. "Oh, I am. Even if he did find out… we're not together anymore. Besides… a little… practice, won't hurt."

His eyes closed. "Eliza… I know I'm normally the one egging you on… but… is this really such a good idea?"

She pulled back and made a 'what the f*** are you talking about?' face. "You just came in here practically asking to get laid, and now you tell me it's a bad idea?"

Gil opened his mouth, then closed it again. She brought her lips to his. "Mmm. That's what I thought. I haven't done this with a guy for a while… maybe I'm a little… rusty… I ought to make sure I can be at my… tip top shape."

She pressed their lips together in a soft kiss, and then snaked her tongue between his before got a chance to make a face. He substituted by making a doubly outrageous face for a moment, until her hands entangled in his hair, and she shoved her tongue as far down his throat as she could, beginning to grind lightly on his crotch. She broke the kiss to grin at him, but then looked down. _I'm still wearing the gift from Roderich… that's a little rude._ She reached down to the bottom of her little dress and slipped it off, tossing it to the end of the couch. Gil's eyes widened. "At least wait until we're in a private room, Eliza!"

She chuckled. "It was a gift from Roderich! I couldn't very well wear that while making out with you, now could I? Anyways, my house is plenty private."

Before he could respond, his mouth was once again muffled by hers, a hot and deep kiss being forced upon him—not that he objected. His arms slowly went around her waist, and his eyes happily lapped up all the lingerie they could see. She brought her hands to the buttons on his jacket, and began happily undoing them, then taking the jacket and laying it on the couch. He just let her do whatever she felt like, deciding that serving her wasn't so bad an idea. She brought a fingernail down his shirt, then back up, tapping lightly at the skin exposed by the unbuttoned top button. She broke the kiss to pay full attention to it. "Do you ever button your top button, Gil?"

He shook his head, watching her carefully. "Nein… not really."

She chuckled. "You lazy boy. Here… let me help you."

She bit her upper lip in mock focus, and began unbuttoning the shirt down to the bottom. When she reached it, she slid her hands up his stomach and chest, and took his shirt of from the inside. He blinked at her, looking down her body, from the lingerie, to more lingerie, then to the tall, sexy boots. She kissed down his chest. "Hmmm… well, if you're serving me, I can do whatever I want."

She brought her left hand to his chest, and pinched his nipple with her fingernails, biting his collarbone. He made a soft noise of surprise, and a face of a small amount of pain as she sadistically pinched harder. Contrastingly, he greatly enjoyed the feeling of the teeth and tongue on his collarbone. She soon brought her other hand to pinch the other side, and when his face finally admitted that he was not liking that at all, she switched to the softer, fleshier pads of her fingers, pinching and tugging that way. This got a much better reaction, as he leaned back happily, closing his eyes. She then licked down his chest, and all around on it, letting her tongue take the place of her left hand. She licked around his nipple in obnoxious little windmill-circles, and his hands quickly grasped at her ample bust. She, quite pleased with this, began to suck, getting some strange pleasure out of the gender-role reversal. She bit softly, and recommenced the grinding on his lap. She took her head away from his chest, flipping her hair out of her face, as she sped the grinding up, and began to throw in circular motions of her waist as well. He slid his hands down her sides, and happily took hold of her waist. She shook her head at him, taking his arm and raising it back to her chest. "I can do it on my own, thank you very much."

He nodded, and began to grope her once again. She put her arms around his neck, and began to grind faster and harder, leaning back, and back, until her hands had to grip on his knees, and her boots were behind his head. He slid his hands up and down her, occasionally playing between her legs, and on her chest. She rubbed her rear onto him as hard as she could in her position, then turned upside down using her boots as leverage. She brought her legs back down around, doing the splits about halfway through the transition, and then was sitting up again, now facing away from him. His hands immediately went to her chest, pulling her back towards him. As she ground herself up to him as hard as she could, she turned her head, raising her hands and putting them behind his head. She licked at his lips until his tongue slid out, and then she licked at his tongue hungrily. He happily enjoyed the next few minutes; groping Hungary as she gave him a hard and sexy lap dance while licking his tongue. She eventually removed herself from him, winking, and walking away down her hall toward her bedroom, her hips swaying exaggeratedly. On her way, she undid the bra, and held it by its strap aimlessly in her left hand. About halfway down the hallway, she dropped it, and then disappeared behind the door. "I'm waiting, Gil."

He licked his lips, and jumped up, running down the hall and tossing off his belt as he went. He opened the door slowly, and stepped in, looking around. He saw no one. He stepped a little farther, cautiously, and felt two hands slide up his stomach and chest from behind, and two soft, squishy, large, warm objects on his back. Found her. She kissed his neck, licking up and down. He reached around her back and located her soft, but firm, rear, squeezing happily. She grinned, and bit at his neck, steadily moving him towards the bed, and eventually just pushed him onto it, face first. He said something muffled into the pillow, but she really didn't care what it was. She climbed up behind him, sitting on his behind, and reaching her hands around to the front of his pants. He turned his head, and saw only two things. Boots. They were laying on the floor beside the bed, all undone and everything. _Damn, she's fast…_ He then felt his own shoes get kicked away as she used her toes to remove them, then his socks, and she slowly pulled down his pants until he was in just his underwear. She then made a dramatic show of slapping his rump a few times, before turning him over. He looked her over, happily eyeballing her whole body… especially her breasts. She leaned down, until they were just above his face. "You want them? I can give them to you… if you ask nicely."

Prussia made a face, then finally put on his best puppy-dog eyes. "Please, Eliza, can I have them?"

She giggled, and pressed her right breast into his face. "Okay!"

He opened his mouth, and bit down as hard as he could, getting a small 'Mmm...' from Elizaveta. She pressed herself harder and harder onto his face, wanting everything she could get from him. He licked and bit and sucked happily, and she stretched as well as she could to begin grinding on him once again. After two or three minutes, she pulled her chest out of Prussia's mouth, only to switch by slamming the other side between his jaws. He chuckled, happily giving fair treatment to the other side. One of her hands played gently with his hair, until she finally was satisfied. She sat up, and scooted back down so her hands could lock into his underwear. She tugged it off happily, and then knelt down; kissing around his waist and watching him grow. She giggled at how quickly she could manipulate him, and kissed over to his new growth. She licked it obnoxiously, and watched his face turn into that sideways T that says, 'Are you serious?'

She was certainly serious, and got more so when she closed her whole mouth around it. Up and down her head went, and the T face immediately changed to an O face. His head tilted back as she skillfully took her head up and down, occasionally drawing her teeth along it, and usually licking around it. His hands found their way to her hair, and she smiled to herself. He began to help her with her speed—not that she needed any help. Up and down she went, happily waiting for her gratification. It didn't take very long at all, and she happily swallowed it all up. She sat back up. "Oh, Gil… you're so easy."

He made a face. "What's that supposed to mea—"

Before he could finish the question, she pressed her chest down on his vital region, taking her breasts in her hands and squeezing them around it. "Oh, were you saying something?"

He shook his head quickly, not wanting to risk losing the golden opportunity set before him. He'd play the hand that fate had dealt him, thank you very much. She drew her chest up and down him, happily letting her chest squeeze tightly around him. Up and down, up and down, bouncing in that way that breasts tend to do, and he just fell over backwards this time. She was having just as much fun as he was, if not more, and eventually was tiring her stomach muscles out from all the curling up and down she was doing in such a short time. But, when he was nearly about to repay her, she dropped her mouth down onto it once again, that taking the place of her chest while he released his second time. Once again, she swallowed it like it was honey, and sat back up, wiping her mouth. "So damn easy."

He frowned at her. "Come on now, Eliza! That's a little ru…"

Once again he was interrupted, as she slipped her long, lingerie panties off and tossed them to the floor. "Hmm. What shall I do now?"

She crawled forward, just a little past where he was hoping, and dropped back, sitting on his vital region. She scraped herself back and forth, enjoying the feeling of something inside her… regardless of the fact that it was in her rear. Prussia was not particularly objecting, considering it really didn't matter on his end how things went up and down as long as they did in fact go up and down. The visual of her with her eyes closed, leaning back, hands on his knees, drawing herself back and forth and often up and down, was plenty good for him. She made very quiet noises, appearing to greatly enjoy herself.

When she was once again rewarded, she lifted herself off, scooting back just a little bit, and finally giving Gilbert what he really wanted. He blinked at her at first. "What if you get pregnant…?"

She waved her hand at him. "I've got pills."

He smiled wryly, and she lifted herself up and dropped down as hard as she can, eliciting a soft moan from her and a quiet 'nn' from Gil. She continued dropping up and down on him, faster and harder and faster and harder. The bed creaked dangerously, and she dug her nails into his shoulders as she moaned louder and louder while he bounced her and she bounced herself. She moaned louder, but never so loud as to be heard outside of the house, and probably not even in the kitchen. Gil's hands went up to her chest and pushed and pulled, twisting and gripping desperately. She continued giving him everything he wanted for a while, until he rewarded her once again. She then lifted herself off of him, panting very softly for a minute or two. "Wow… Eliza… that… was awesome…"

She smirked. "I know." She put a finger up to her lips thoughtfully, and her eyes went upward, as if contemplating something. "Although, Roderich seems to always make the neighbors complain that I'm too loud. And always seems to make me climax… more than once. Contrastingly…" she poked his nose, "You, sir, have gotten me to climax a total of zero times."

He made a highly upset face at her. "No fair! He has more time!"

She tilted her head at him. "I was counting only in the time that we just had."

Prussia's mouth dropped. "Now you're lying!"

She shook her head, putting her right hand over the left side of her chest. "I solemnly swear that Roderich is better in bed than you."

He got up onto his knees, face to face with her. "Is not."

"No, he most certainly is."

Prussia fell back onto his rear, frowning deeply. "That's so unawesome."

She grinned at him. "For you. I think he'll be plenty happy on Friday. But… for now, servant, go buy my groceries. The list is on the fridge."

* * *

When Friday finally came, Austria stood at the door, smoothing out his blue coat before knocking. When Hungary answered, she grinned at him, especially his facial expression. She was wearing the outfit she had planned, smiling at him cordially. His eyes trailed up and down her body, and he greeted her warmly. "Ah… hello, Elizaveta. I'm very glad to see you…"

She smirked. "Same, Roderich~! Please, come in. I have a LOT to show you…"

* * *

A/N: And that would be that. Thank you for reading! I do take requests (as this was one), though they are sloooow. Sorry about that. I do crack, straight, yuri, yaoi, M, T, K, K+, whatever. So please, ask away! And also review this story! Because that would be... awesome. ;P Toodles~~~!


End file.
